WeirdOh!
by Dragon16
Summary: funny interviews with cast of Yu-Gi-Oh-! BEWARE: THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: New story..yeah yeah, I know I keep starting new stories before I finish older ones but I'm BORED and I feel like writing something completely and utterly stupid. feh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!!!! don't sue me.**whimpers**  
  
~~~~~Weird-oh! Interveiws with the cast of Yu-gi-oh!!~~~~~  
  
Eden:HELLO!!!  
  
Kylie: and welcome to:  
  
Tara: WEIRD-OH!  
  
Eden: where we have wild and crazy interviews with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Kylie: our first guest today will be the star of the show..  
  
Tara: and his yami dude..person.whatever.  
  
Kylie: yes. Ahem. Well, here is yugi and his yami dude!  
  
Audience: **claps as yugi and his yami walk onto the stage**  
  
Eden: hello!  
  
Yugi: hello.  
  
Yami yugi: I said let me do the talking! **whomps yugi on the head**  
  
Yugi:OW! All's I said was "hello"  
  
Yami yugi: I don't care. Shut up. **whomps yugi again**  
  
Kylie: **stares** okayyy.so let's get started shall we?  
  
Yugi: o----  
  
YY: **glares**  
  
Yugi: **whimpers**  
  
Eden: alright.so my first question is for yugi, do you ever scare people with those big scary eyes?  
  
Yugi: errr..  
  
YY: yes. He scares the hell outta me all the time...he's scarier than an angry Ra...and that is seriously saying something.  
  
Kylie: I'm sure it is..now, Yugi, has anyone ever given you stilts for Christmas?  
  
Yugi: well.um.  
  
YY: yeah.I gave them to 'im last year..he never uses them though.you really should try them yugi you'll look taller.people can't call you a pipsqueak if you're tall. **coughs, though it sounds oddly like "pipsqueak"**  
  
Yugi: I'm not a fuckin' pipsqueak dammit!! **fuses with yami yugi and stands on the coffee table in the middle of the stage** I will punish you all for calling me a pipsqueak!!!!! Mwahahahahhahahaha!  
  
Vegata: **whispers to goku** how the hell did they do that? They didn't do a dance or use earrings or anything!  
  
Goku: **shrugs** beats me..  
  
Eden: hey! How'd you two get in here? This is supposed to be a yu-gi-oh fanfic! Not dragon ballz!! **turns into a SS3** FEEL MY WRATH!  
  
Goku: ayeeeee!! Run for your lives!!! ***runs out of the back door**  
  
Vegeta: I can take you on myself! I don't need that pride less Kakkorot anyways!  
  
Eden: **beats the shit outta vegeta**  
  
Vegeta: **runs out the backdoor** wait for me Kakkorot!!  
  
Kylie and Tara: **mouths drop**  
  
Tara: okay on with the show!  
  
Kylie: **whispers to tara** did you see that? Eden kicked vegeta's ass.whoa I didn't know she was that strong...please don't tell her I stole her chocolate...she'll kill me! Blah blah blah blah blah blah...  
  
Tara: will you shut up! back to the show.  
  
Audience: **crickets chirp**  
  
Fused yugis: **goes around to every member of the audience asking if they're malik** are you malik?  
  
Person: no.  
  
FYs: are you malik? Jounouchi: no yug. I'm not.  
  
FYs: are you malik?  
  
Malik: err.noooo..i'm namu. **cough cough**  
  
FYs : **looks at namu suspiciously** oh..okay..**goes on to next person**  
  
Tara: AHEM! I SAID BACK TO THE SHOW!  
  
FYs: shhh!! Be vewy quiet! I'm huntin' malik!  
  
Kylie: **goes up and grabs FYs and drags them onto the stage** Osuwari.  
  
FYs: ***hit the floor with a devastating crash** owwww!  
  
Goku: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh ***voice fades in and out as he runs in and back out again, closely followed by vegeta**  
  
Vegeta: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh ***voice fades in and out as he runs in and back out again, closely followed by Eden**  
  
Eden: come baCK HERE You little...  
  
Kagome: **walks up to FYs** are you inu-yasha?  
  
FYs: no.  
  
Kagome: darn it I lost him again! **runs off yelling "inu-yasha!?!"**  
  
Kylie: okay now that that is over lets get back to the show. No really.okay so yami what was it like being a pharaoh?  
  
FYs: **un-fuse**  
  
Yami yugi: well it was pretty weird.havin' the shadow realm threatening to destroy the world and all, but I sealed the powers away so I guess I was a hero. I was bad.. oh yeah. Bow to me! **does a dance**  
  
Yugi: **shakes his head and mutters under his breath** baka..  
  
YY: what did you just call me?  
  
Yugi: nothing. **mutters again** baka.**cough**  
  
YY: **glares at yugi** come hyah (Tatsu: hyah is the talk show woman form of here.) and say that to my face, bitch. Yugi: oh I know you did not just say that!  
  
YY: so what if I did? Bitch.  
  
Yugi: **snaps fingers and bobs head** don't go there girlfriend!  
  
YY: you wanna start something?  
  
Yugi: **cough** baka **cough**  
  
YY: raaaah!!!!!!!feel MY wrath!!**Lunges at yugi**  
  
Yugi: ahhhh!! **pulls YYs hair**  
  
YY: you little!!  
  
Goku: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Vegeta: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Eden: holD STILL You annoying....  
  
Crowd: JERRY!JERRY!JERRY!  
  
Kylie: well it seems we have a situation here so I think it's time to go.  
  
Tara:so tune in next time for more outrageous interviews!  
  
**quarreling is going on in background as people yell JERRY JERRY! And some of them clap*** 


	2. Peggyoh!

Tatsu: okay! From now on my authors notes will be in this format with me and my alter egos talking here. Okay? Okay. I'm glad we agree.  
  
Fire: **fold her arms and glares at no one in particular**  
  
Raven: **sits in a dark corner**  
  
Falcon: **reads a book**  
  
RooRoo: **sleeping**  
  
Tatsu: okay then. anyways----  
  
RooRoo: **snort** no mommy! I don't wanna go to school..**snort, snore**  
  
Tatsu: like I was saying here is chapter two of Weird-oh!  
  
Falcon: where we will be interviewing Pegasus j. Crawford in a nice calm manner, unlike last time **glares at tatsu**  
  
Tatsu: who asked you? **smack**  
  
Falcon: O_o  
  
Tatsu: okay so here we go chapter two! I have this uncontrollable urge to name it Peggy-oh!..  
  
~~~~~Weird-oh!: Peggy-oh!~~~~~  
  
[cameras zoom in on hosts as people clap and applaud, Eden's in a straightjacket]  
  
Eden: **grumble mutter mutter** hello.**grits her teeth**  
  
Kylie: and welcome to:  
  
Tara: WEIRD-OH!!!  
  
Eden: **grumbles in a low voice** where we have wild and crazy interviews with the cast of yu-gi-oh...**squirms**  
  
Kylie: due to an incident with the cast of dragon ballz **cough** we had to restrain Eden.  
  
Eden: **squirm grumble squirm** let me outta here dammit!  
  
Tara and kylie: NO.  
  
Eden: **pouts**  
  
Kylie: anyways, our guest today is Pegasus J. Crawford!  
  
[Pegasus walks out onto stage]  
  
Audience: **stands up and claps**  
  
Girl in audience: ayeeeeee!!! Pegasus!! You're so cool!!! Woo!  
  
Pegasus: **waves to the crowd** thank you, thank you!  
  
Kylie: hello!  
  
Pegasus: hello.  
  
Eden: **gets a sudden burst of hyper ness** hee hee hee **smiles and jumps over to Pegasus** hi hi hi hi hi! You are a pretty cool character! Dude, I'd shake your hand or get your autograph but as you can see I'm a little tied up. **glares at kylie** ooo! I know sign my straightjacket! There's a sharpie on the coffee table there!  
  
Pegasus: um.okay? **picks up the sharpie and signs Eden's straight jacket**  
  
Eden: yay! **bounces back to her seat**  
  
Kylie: you happy now?  
  
Eden: ummhmmm **smiles smugly**  
  
Tara: okay lets start our interview! So Pegasus, what was it like, recreating the ancient game of duel monsters?  
  
Pegasus: quite interesting as a matter of fact. I got to piant most of them. That was fun. The only thing is those Egyptian god cards scared the hell out of me. That's why I got Isis to take them away for me.  
  
Eden: **stands up and does a mid-air summersault**  
  
Jounouchi: **whispers to yugi** has she gone mental?  
  
Eden: **jumps over to jou's seat in the front row and squats on railing, glaring at him** you wanna start something?  
  
Jounouchi: **gulps and sweatdops** heh heh.no that's okay..i don't hit girls anyways.  
  
Eden: good! I've got an advantage, you won't fight back. Dieeeeeeeeeee!!!! **pounces**  
  
Tara: oh no! Eden! Don't attack him!! We still haven't interviewed him!!  
  
Kylie: **walks up to camera** we'll be right back after these messages. **crash is heard from behind**  
  
Jounouchi: ow!!!!!!!dammit! she bit m-----  
  
[show cuts to commercials]  
  
~~~~~~  
  
[show clicks back, Eden is still in the straightjacket, but also has a "muzzle"]  
  
Eden: **squirms**  
  
Tara: Welcome back! Okay the problem with Eden is fixed. We hope.  
  
Eden: **in a muffled voice** I kant elp id if pple fiss meh off...I ave a relly mon aler e-o (tatsu: translation, I can't help it if people piss me off..I have a really mean alter ego) als Id dakes ith une inshult, am hen I -o hazy (tatsu: translation, all's it takes is one insult and then I go crazy.)  
  
Audience: huh?  
  
Kylie: I know what she said, I speak gibberish very well. She said: I can't help it if people piss me off..I have a really mean alter ego. all's it takes is one insult and then I go crazy.  
  
Tara: is it just me or do we always get way off subject during these interviews?  
  
Eden: we et wah ohph ubjek (tatsu: translation, we get way off subject.)  
  
Kylie: okay Pegasus, can I call you peggy? I like the name peggy, I'm gonna call you that from now on. But anyways, peggy, what was it like being beaten by Yugi?  
  
Peggy: no comment o_o;  
  
Eden: **found a way to squirm out of her straightjacket and undid the fastenings on her "muzzle"** ahhh, much better.  
  
All: O_O;  
  
Eden: lighten up! I'm not gonna kill you.  
  
Jounouchi: **twitches** ow.whole..body.hurts.  
  
Yugi: **pokes jou**  
  
Jounouchi: OW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eden: **runs up to the front of the stage and stops abruptly** uh-oh.sugar rush coming back **twitch** hyper ness returning! Bwahahahhahahaha! I am HYPER!!!! Dun duh dun!  
Kylie and Tara: **cough**  
  
Eden: woo! **sings** I believe I can---DIE! Got shot by a nekked guy! Got sent to the hospital! All I got was a Popsicle!  
  
Kylie and Tara: O_O that's just wrong.  
  
Peggy: **FINALLY feels drunk from all that wine he's been drinking and joins in** I believe I can die! Got shot by a nekked guy!  
  
Both: Got sent to the hospital! All I got was a Popsicle!!  
  
Kylie: okay then.um well I think it's time to go.  
  
Tara: until then Ja ne! (tatsu: ja ne means see you in Japanese)  
  
Kylie: and sayonara!  
  
Peggy: bye **hic** bye!! **hic**  
  
Eden: **still singing**  
  
[camera fades out and cuts to credits and the audience stands and applauds..some girls try and pounce peggy]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tatsu: well that's it for now! Hope you liked it..i'm a little tired so if it's kinda dull, that's why.  
  
Fire: mwahahahahahaha! I'm evil! I made you bite jou! Haha!  
  
Tatsu: shut up dammit!  
  
**fire and tatsu get into a fight**  
  
falcon: would you guys stop it?! That is no way for people of your age to act!  
  
Fire and Tatsu: SHUT UP! ** drags falcon into the fight**  
  
Falcon: help meeeeee!  
  
Raven: **stays in her own corner and watches, from a safe distance**  
  
RooRoo: **snore** I shall kick thou's ass thou bitch! Mwahahahahhahahaha!! **snort**  
  
Tatsu: **cough** well anyways, thank you if you have reviewed so far. And still R&R! thanks! 


End file.
